Typical power cables generally have one or more conductors in a core that is surrounded by several layers that can include: a first polymeric semiconducting shield layer, a polymeric insulating layer, a second polymeric semiconducting shield layer, a metallic tape shield and a polymeric jacket.
Polymeric materials have been utilized in the past as electrical insulating and semiconducting shield materials for power cables. In services or products requiring long-term performance of an electrical cable, such polymeric materials, in addition to having suitable dielectric properties, must be durable. For example, polymeric insulation utilized in building wire, electrical motor or machinery power wires, or underground power transmitting cables, must be durable for safety and economic necessities and practicalities.
One major type of failure that polymeric power cable insulation can undergo is the phenomenon known as treeing. Treeing generally progresses through a dielectric section under electrical stress so that, if visible, its path looks something like a tree. Treeing may occur and progress slowly by periodic partial discharge. It may also occur slowly in the presence of moisture without any partial discharge, or it may occur rapidly as the result of an impulse voltage. Trees may form at the site of a high electrical stress such as contaminants or voids in the body of the insulation-semiconductive screen interface. In solid organic dielectrics, treeing is the most likely mechanism of electrical failures, which do not occur catastrophically, but rather appear to be the result of a more lengthy process. In the past, extending the service life of polymeric insulation has been achieved by modifying the polymeric materials by blending, grafting, or copolymerization of silane-based molecules or other additives so that either trees are initiated only at higher voltages than usual or grow more slowly once initiated.
There are two kinds of treeing known as electrical treeing and water treeing. Electrical treeing results from internal electrical discharges that decompose the dielectric. High voltage impulses can produce electrical trees. The damage which results from the application of moderate alternating current voltages to the electrode/insulation interfaces, which can contain imperfections, is commercially significant. In this case, very high, localized stress gradients can exist and with sufficient time can lead to initiation and growth of trees. An example of this is a high voltage power cable or connector with a rough interface between the conductor or conductor shield and the primary insulator. The failure mechanism involves actual breakdown of the modular structure of the dielectric material, perhaps by electron bombardment. In the past much of the art has been concerned with the inhibition of electrical trees.
In contrast to electrical treeing, which results from internal electrical discharges that decompose the dielectric, water treeing is the deterioration of a solid dielectric material, which is simultaneously exposed to liquid or vapor and an electric field. Buried power cables are especially vulnerable to electrical treeing. Water trees initiate from sites of high electrical stress such as rough interfaces, protruding conductive points, voids, or imbedded contaminants, but at a lower voltages than that required for electrical trees. In contrast to electrical trees, water trees have the following distinguishing characteristics; (a) the presence of water is essential for their growth; (b) no partial discharge is normally detected during their growth; (c) they can grow for years before reaching a size that may contribute to a breakdown; (d) although slow growing, they are initiated and grow in much lower electrical fields than those required for the development of electrical trees.
Electrical insulation applications are generally divided into low voltage insulation (less than 1 K volts), medium voltage insulation (ranging from 1 K volts to 35 K volts), and high voltage insulation (above 35 K volts). In low to medium voltage applications, for example, electrical cables and applications in the automotive industry, electrical treeing is generally not a pervasive problem and is far less common than water treeing, which frequently is a problem. For medium-voltage applications, the most common polymeric insulators are made from either polyethylene homopolymers or ethylene-propylene elastomers, otherwise known as ethylene-propylene-rubber (EPR).
Polyethylene is generally used neat (without a filler) as an electrical insulation material. Polyethylenes have very good dielectric properties, especially dielectric constants and power factors. The dielectric constant of polyethylene is in the range of about 2.2 to 2.3. The power factor, which is a function of electrical energy dissipated and lost should be as low as possible, is around 0.0002, a very desirable value. The mechanical properties of polyethylene are also adequate for utilization as medium-voltage insulation. However, polyethylene homopolymers are very prone to water treeing, especially toward the upper end of the medium-voltage range.
There have been attempts to make polyethylene-based polymers that would have long-term electrical stability. For example, when dicumyl peroxide is used as a crosslinking agent for polyethylene, the peroxide residue functions as a tree inhibitor for some time after curing. However, these residues are eventually lost at most temperatures where electrical power cable are used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,202 issued Mar. 13, 1979 to Ashcraft, et al. discloses the incorporation into polyethylenes of at least one epoxy containing organo-silane as a treeing inhibitor. However, a need still exists for a polymeric insulator having improved treeing resistance over such silane containing polyethylenes.
Unlike polyethylene, which can be utilized neat, the other common medium-voltage insulator, EPR, must contain a high level of filler in order to resist treeing. When utilized as a medium-voltage insulator, EPR will generally contain about 20 to about 50 weight percent filler, most likely, calcined clay, and preferably crosslinked with peroxides. The presence of the filler gives EPR a high resistance against the propagation of trees. EPR also has mechanical properties comparable to polyethylene.
Unfortunately, while the fillers utilized in EPR may help prevent treeing, they will generally have poor dielectric properties, i.e. poor dielectric constant and poor power factor. The dielectric constant of filled EPR is in the range of about 2.3 to about 2.8. Its power factor is on the order of about 0.002 to about 0.005, which is about an order of magnitude worse than polyethylene.
Thus, both polyethylenes and EPR have serious limitations. Polyethylene although has good electric properties and good mechanical properties, it has poor water tree resistance. While filled EPR has good treeing resistance, it has poor dielectric properties.
Another class of polymers exists today and are described in EP-A-0 341 644 published Nov. 15, 1989. This reference describes linear polyethylenes produced by a traditional Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems. They generally have a broad molecular weight distribution similar to linear low-density polyethylene and at low enough densities can show better tree retardancy. However, these linear-type polymers in the wire and cable industry have poor melt temperature characteristics and poor processibility. In order to achieve a good mix in an extruder, linear polymers must be processed at a temperature at which traditionally used peroxides prematurely crosslink the polymers, a phenomenon commonly referred to as scorch. If the processing temperature is held low enough to avoid scorch, incomplete melting occurs because of the higher melting species in linear polymers having a broad molecular weight distribution. This phenomenon results in poor mixing, surging extruder pressures, and other poor results.
Therefore, a need exists in the electrical cable industry for a cable having a polymeric component, such as a conductor, semiconductor, insulator or protective layer, or combination thereof, having improved mechanical and dielectric properties and improved water treeing resistance.